


Like Mother, Like Daughter

by NinaFujisaki



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fankids - Freeform, Fluff, Post-War, Taang - Freeform, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki
Summary: As much as everybody sees to think that their oldest daughter is a copy of his, Sangye is also her mother’s daughter and that shows.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> My first Taang story ever. Heck, my first ATLA fic ever. But I like it. Probably will write more of it.

“Your daughter is so pretty, Avatar Aang,” praised the wife of a Lord from the Fire Nation whom Aang had been talking to- or should I say listening to- for the last half hour.

The Avatar almost dropped a sigh of relief, not only for the woman’s interruption but also for the topic she chose as well. With a quick glare at the seven years old kid beside him, Aang noticed that Sangye wasn’t eating her piece of cake with such an enthusiasm anymore and that she was having troubles to keep her little grey eyes open.

He couldn’t contain a small grin. Perfect.

Toph had already made it out of that gala one hour ago, using their youngest kids’ bedtime as the perfect excuse, and ended up leaving him there with Sangye, once their firstborn refused to go sleep without a piece of the giant, chic ice cream cake.

“Thank you,” said Aang to the woman, and he was about to mention Sangye’s bedtime, when the Fire Nation’s Lord spoke again.

“She is, indeed,” he agreed. “And she is so much like you.”

Internally, Aang snorted at that commentary, but externally he just bowed politely at the couple, “Thank you once more, but if you allow me, it’s time for this little one to be in her bed.”

The lord and lady agreed, finally giving Aang a chance to walk away from them, and after a brief goodbye to Katara and Zuko (he couldn’t find Sokka or Suki anywhere), the Avatar left the gardens to enter the Fire Nation’s palace.

When he made it to the suite where his and Toph’s family was staying for that weekend, there were no candles on, but the moonlight was enough to him to see Toph and the twins sprawled out on the double bed, sleeping. Good thing was that bed was big enough for the five of them. Sangye was almost sleeping standing so Aang just took off her shoes before let her lay on the bed, not bothering about the yellow and orange dress she was still wearing.

Now, it would be his turn to change his clothes and go sleep as well, but the man opted for taking one moment standing there, admiring his family.

Yin, their younger girl, was adorably curled up against Toph, who had a protective arm over her little form, and Bao, the only boy between the three kids, left out a shy snore before rolling closer to his big sister who had just joined them on the bed.

When his eyes laid over Sangye once more, the lord’s words somehow came back into his mind.

 _‘’She is so much like me’, huh?’_ Aang though, playfully.

He was used to commentaries like that, especially from people who didn’t really know his little daughter.

Besides, he presumed he couldn’t blame the rest of the world. Not when even Katara needed to spend a whole day taking care of her to fully notice that, as much as the girl does look a lot like him, having inherited his brown hair, his grey eyes plus the fact that she was an airbender (his little, precious, miraculous airbender), her face’s shape wasn’t the only thing Sangye got from her mother.

_“Sangye punched me…,” a whining Bao confessed hesitantly to his father, trying to contain his tears. “And then called me a melon head.”_

_“That wasn’t even a real punch, you melon head!” she argued back._

_._

_“It’s hard in the beginning, I know.”_

_“No, Dad, the problem is that staying still just briefing for hours is boooring.”_

_._

_“Sangye…” Aang sighed. “Please, please tell me it’s not true that you knocked out those boys because they laughed of you.”_

_The girl just shrugged, replying innocently, “I can say that, Dad, but you’re always telling me to don’t lie.”_

_._

Aang seriously thought he should be shaking his head at those memories, after all Sangye was the only airbender among his kids, and it would be entirely on her shoulders to charge the legacy of the Air Nomads and be a real master after him. There was nothing airbender-like in her attitudes.

And still, he just couldn’t help the smile that insisted to show up on his lips.

Because if Sangye wouldn’t act the way she was, then she simply wouldn’t be his daughter with the woman he loves.


End file.
